


Make it sweet, make it slow

by Lynx_Rufus_B3



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human AU, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Illnesses, more to be added - Freeform, um, warriors Human!Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_Rufus_B3/pseuds/Lynx_Rufus_B3
Summary: get a quote





	Make it sweet, make it slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends).



uM  
SO THIS IS A WARRIOR CATS HUMAN!AU, which I created with a few friends  
its not ready yet. Gosh, we don't even have the full plot  
But this is just a starter for the AU

this contains: angst, slow burn, mental illness, abuse references, major character death, and more to be added.  
ALSO: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PARDON ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS.


End file.
